


Work On Reflections

by Xanders_collection



Series: Drabbles/One Shots [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Its short and kinda plotless, M/M, One Shot, idk what to say to make you read it, just do?, theres plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: Deep in the forest lies a pond and Dipper cant remember why he's supposed to stay away.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Drabbles/One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1093761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Work On Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh the relationship is kinda like implied??? Ya get me? 
> 
> I dont know what this is really. It just came out.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

_What?_

Dipper knew the in's and outs of the forest that lurked outside the shack his family resided in. As a young child he explored it to his hearts content, albeit his memory of his younger years being a little hazy but he still knows more than you'd expect.

Which each year he'd arrive it was as if the forest was allowing him to see more, reach further in on hikes and see more oddities.

As a younger child he found a book hidden under dirt in a dug hole concealing it and with his first scan through it the child believed each word. Why wouldn't a book full of monsters that was this well hidden be fake? It had to have been real.

But it wasn't. Dipper never found anything close to what was hidden within the old journal, to say he was disappointed was an understatement yet a child mind is creative and it never stopped him or his twin sister from play pretending. The two returning home with dirt on faces and scuffed clothing.

The only "magic" things Dipper knew of were the fake displays his great uncle put up for show.

When Dipper hit his teen years only then did he notice that somehow the tress were getting bigger the further he walked.

Huge thick trunks shooting up high to cast wide branches overhead, leaves seemingly bigger than his body.

Why did no one talk about this?

These massive trees had to have been ancient. The roots huge and obvious but extremely difficult to get over. The deeper in it felt like he was trying to hop walls.

Truly, why is no one talking about this? Where were they? Dipper never noticed trees towering this tall from outside the deep wood. Surely these would be obvious from the outside right? 

At sixteen he discovered a pond further out passed the towering trees.

It was eerily silent.

"Hello?"

His voice never even echoed no matter how loud he shouted. It was if he stood in a sound proof room.

He crouched next to the pond to see if there was any sign of life within yet he found none. The water was still.

So still it was if it was a mirror, he dipped his finger in just to make sure it was fluid.

It was.

He occasionally spent hours just sitting and staring at his reflection, there was just something about this area.

He sighed and dug his fingers into the damp soil and stared up.

The stars reflecting in the pond were just as beautiful above him.   
  


"Dipper! Be careful honey, the news said theres going to be a thunderstorm!" His mother shouted from the shack door that he ran from just seconds ago.

He was 17 that day.

The clouds dark and covering the sky like a blanket, threatening to release the water trapped within at any second.

The wind that had picked up disappeared when he passed the silent pond. 

He was capturing pictures with his camera when the first flash lit up the sky, rain now steadily falling but fortunately it wasnt heavy and there was no wind out here.

The huge floral life around him sheltered him from most of the downfall. 

A flash blinded him temporarily and he found himself on the ground after tripping over a root. Thunder booming loudly in his ears.

He blinked the blurring world back into focus and found he was at the pond.

He had fallen close and a few more inches and he would have been soaked.

When he locked eyes with his reflection he froze. Fear striking him still.

Fleeing wasnt an option until the loud rumble of thunder broke him out and he stumbled his way up and ran as fast as his legs would take him.

His thoughts racing with fear as his feet pounded the wet muddy soil, rain now heavy and falling in large droplets.

_That wasn't me!_   
  
  


At nineteen Wendy wanted to go camping in the woods with everyone and Dipper recommended a spot.

The pond would be a perfect spot, the night sky was beautiful and everyone would love it. 

When everyone made it to the pond they were super jazzed at how cool the spot was and, "Wow dude how'd you even find this place?!"

"Yeah, I never even knew the forest was this big." 

Tents were set up and a fire was lit.

Everything was perfect until a fight broke out later that night.

Everyone was sitting around the fire until Robbie and Nate started arguing.

Mabel frowned and elbowed him to intervene and help try stop the conflict just as Wendy was.

But unlike Wendy he was pulled into the fight and Robbie pushed him harshly. He lost his footing and fell backwards into the pond. 

Dipper gasped when he submerged and sucked in the water and he grabbed his neck in pain, it burned so badly now that he had no air, he struggled and struggled until he breached the surface and coughed up water onto the bank, inhaling air harshly.

He pushed his fringe out of his eyes and froze.

"Guys?"

Why was it bright? Why was no one here?

It only felt like a couple seconds that he was under, how was it day time?

He pulled himself up and out of the water and rubbed his eyes. 

"You're not from around here, are you?" 

What?

He looked up and spotted a blond leaning against a tree and chewing on an apple.

"Who-" 

"Oh yeah. Definitely not from around here."

When he smiled his teeth were sharp, his eyes were weird too, like a cats.. 

"So, how'd you end up here, Doll?" The blond laughed down at him. "Same way ol six fingers did?" He wiggled his fingers and pulled Dipper up.

"Ya get pushed in kid?"

"Uh..yeah?"

"How cute."

Dipper pushed his wet hair out of the way once again. 

"Where am I?" He patted himself down to discover his phone was wrecked from the water, his journal was still intact and the stranger whistled when he spotted it.

"Gravity Falls duh."

"No-"

"The other Falls PineTree."

"Other?"

The blond face palmed. "You read the book or what kid?"   
  


Oh shit. 

"Oh shit indeed!" The blond sniggered to himself. 

"Names Bill Cipher, what's yours?" 

Oh god.

"But my sister!!! And everyone else!" Dipper panicked and desperately tried to get his phone to turn on. Bill grabbed his wrist and jerked him to his side, his arm wrapping around his waist. "Don't worry PineTree, your reflection took your place!" 

All these years, the journal was real then, not a work of fiction.

Yet as he walked away with Bill he just felt like he should be remembering something important he read once as a child. 

_Deep within the forest lies a body of water,_ _I've_ _yet_ _to_ _discover why it feels so odd to be_ _around_ _._

_Aha!_ _I've_ _found some_ _writing_ _in the cave behind the waterfall, the natives of this land wrote about it. Apparently on the other_ _side_ _is a mirror reflection to ours but filled with supernatural beings. How incredible!_

_**Don't go into the water whatever you do! The other side may seem** _ _**alluring** _ _**but the being who takes your place isnt kind!** _

_**You need to leave if you enter and dont return.** _ _**Whatever** _ _**you do don't let the demon Bill Cipher lead** _ _**you** _ _**away.** _

_**He's coming for me.** _


End file.
